


the alphabet game

by weknowgirl



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: im still new at this so please give me feedback and please be nice!!, no angst!! a far cry for my last fic, stupid pining girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weknowgirl/pseuds/weknowgirl
Summary: Monét has decided Miz Cracker’s pining for Aquaria has gone far  enough, so she takes matters into her own hands. She hosts a party at her apartment “just because” and has the two of them play an improv game together...





	the alphabet game

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this fic!! i really loved writing this because i adore aquaria and miz cracker, and the improv game i talk about in here is actually super fun! :D if you want, say hi to me on tumblr! messages are always appreciated <3
> 
> -weknowgirl

Today was the day, Miz Cracker was convinced. This was the day she was finally going to get her shit together, grow a pair, and tell Aquaria how she felt. The ridiculous pining, Monét had told her several times, had gone on for far too long. Monét had insisted it was clear that Aquaria felt the same. There was the telltale stammer in her voice when the two of them talked, the light pink accent her cheeks took on whenever they touched, the way she’d laugh way too hard at any joke Miz Cracker would tell. Monét, like the fantastic best friend she was, would remind her gently that no matter how hilarious Aquaria seemed to find them, these jokes were only worth a chuckle or two at best.

Miz Cracker, of course, noticed all of these things. She paid meticulous attention to everything Aquaria did, from her natural body language to slight changes in her makeup. She was completely fucking head over heels, after all. She noticed the awkward coughs and the way Aquaria would sometimes shift in her seat just to get a bit closer to her, but she had decided conclusively that Aquaria was just being nice. That’s all it had ever been, and that’s all it would likely ever be. If Aquaria was flirting, she told herself, she would be the first to know.

But she played along with what Monét had in store regardless, because Miz Cracker was nothing if not a good friend. What happened to be in store today was what Monét had called a “Just Because Party.” She’d gathered just about all of their friends into her cramped New York apartment, to enjoy a vast assortment of refreshments and party games. “Just because,” she had explained, with a mischievous wink in Miz Cracker’s direction. Now, Miz Cracker found herself smushed between Yuhua and Vanessa on Monét’s small sofa, with Aquaria sitting in a chair on the entire other side of the room. She gloomily mulled over how unfair this arrangement was, as she reached over Yuhua’s arm for a potato chip.

 

They were about three bowls of chips, two and a half bottles of soda, and five party games in when Miz Cracker decided that her head was definitely going to pop off her shoulders today. Somewhere during an absurdly provocative round of Musical Chairs— thanks, Vanessa— she found herself sitting somewhere else entirely, on a plush gray loveseat between Blair and Aquaria. She was thankful for that; Aquaria, with her light laughter and stupid jokes, was the only thing getting her through this afternoon. Miz Cracker loved all her friends, but one thing that none of them had ever heard of was some goddamn peace and quiet. Miz Cracker was practically vibrating with anxious energy, and it showed.

Aquaria looked at her, head tilted in worry, and mouthed, _You okay?_

_Yeah,_ she mouthed back. _Just loud in here._ She gestured around the room, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly, as Aquaria stifled a giggle.

Tiring of whatever rousing game had held her attention previously, Monét stood in front of her coffee table to address all of her guests, motioning for quiet in the room. She waited for the last few mumbles to dissipate, and cleared her throat.

 

“Okay, okay, so the next thing we’re going to play is improv game.” A chorus of groans erupted from the non-actors in the room, but Monét, ever-unfazed, continued. “Have any of y’all ever played the alphabet game?”

Miz Cracker had, but before she could raise her hand, Yuhua piped up.

“That sounds like it’s for two-year-olds.”

Monét just smiled reassuringly. “No, girl, I promise, it’s so fun. So the way it works is, two actors get up there, and—“

Monét glided over to where Miz Cracker and Aquaria were sitting.

“—how about you two? Perfect, and we, the audience, give them a scenario, like, let’s say that this one over here—“

She gestured grandly to Miz Cracker, who was now standing to her right.

“—is a hopeless romantic pining for that one over there—“

A nod to Aquaria on her left.

“—who tries to keep it cool and doesn’t wanna ‘fess up to her own feelings.”

Miz Cracker felt her face grow hot as she realized what Monét was trying to do. But it was her party, and Miz Cracker was nothing if not a good sport. So she stood silently, with a smile that she was sure looked more like a grimace, and waited for the burning in her cheeks to die down as Monét finished explaining the rules.

“And then, someone calls out a letter of the alphabet, and the first sentence spoken has to start with that letter. Every sentence after has to begin with the next letter of the alphabet— and “A” comes after “Z,” by the way— until you get back to your letter. Make sense?”

A small wave of affirmatives from the crowd, and the game was on. Aquaria, ever-calm, took a seat at Monét’s kitchen table and pretended to be sipping a coffee. Miz Cracker heard Vanessa’s voice shouting, “J!” from the couch, and she took that as her cue. She strode confidently to Aquaria’s side and began the scene, leaning down to speak the first line.

“Just so you know, I think you’re _really_ hot.”

Miz Cracker flushed even as she said it, but— fortunately or not— Aquaria did not look up. Instead, she appeared uninterested, and stared at a pretend-menu in her grasp.

“‘Kay.”

A cheap sentence, but alright. It got the character across. Miz Cracker, in turn, decided to take on and exaggerate the role of the pleading romantic that Monét had knowingly laid out for her.

“Let me get to know you,” she said earnestly to the aloof figure before her, clasping her arms together dramatically. She paused a beat before adding another sentence before the chance escaped her. “Maybe I can take you out sometime.”

“No,” replied Aquaria, again without looking up. Miz Cracker dropped her arms and turned to Monét, pouting slightly.

“Hold up— pause. Is she allowed to say no? This is improv,” she said. “Like, the cardinal rule of improv.”

Monét rolled her eyes and gestured back to Aquaria, who had not broken character. A true professional.

“I don’t know, girl, but you’re definitely not allowed to break the scene. Just keep going with it.”

“Okay.” Her letter was “O.” She turned back to Aquaria, and re-clasped her arms.

“Okay. Please let me at least buy you a drink, or take you to my place. Quiet night together sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

Aquaria coolly cocked one sculpted eyebrow. Miz Cracker noted that it was half a shade darker than usual.

“Rather forward of you, considering you’ve never expressed interest before.”

Was Miz Cracker imagining the thin layer of hurt in her voice? No, she concluded, but it was just Aquaria’s character. A character that, she reminded herself, was also meant to be pining. What was her letter again? Right. “S.”

“So,” she began tentatively, “drinks on me?”

“That works for me, I guess, although I’m not much of a drinker.” Aquaria uncrossed her legs, and crossed them back the other way, now looking directly into Miz Cracker’s eyes with the hint of a smile. If she didn’t know better, she’d say Aquaria was keeping the ball in her court on purpose.

She stammered out her next line, “U-unless you’d like to do something else; I could take you to dinner instead.”

“Ah, ah,” Monét piped up from her seat on the couch. “Your letter was not “I,” girl.”

Miz Cracker huffed dramatically, breaking character again. “Come on, there was an implied semicolon in there! It was not a new sentence!”

Monét rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Fine, keep going, then.”

It was Aquaria who picked the dialogue back up. “Very well. We’ll go to dinner alone, or will others accompany us?”

“X Change, I’m sure, is more than willing—“ Miz Cracker glanced at her friend pointedly, “— to leave me alone for a night. You know,” she continued, leaning in slightly toward Aquaria in a moment of daring, “I think I’d rather we were alone.”

Aquaria’s eyes grew wide and her cheeks took on that adorable pink tone Miz Cracker knew well. She paused to wonder why, before concluding that the girl was just fumbling over her small mental list of words that began with “Z.”

“Zing me a text when you’re ready to pick me up?”

Miz Cracker smiled, raising her eyebrows. “Ah, so I’m picking you up, then?”

“But of course,” replied Aquaria, with a small wave of her arm.

“‘Course. Don’t know why I would think anything different.”

“Extravagant women like myself deserve extravagant treatment, or don’t you agree?”

Miz Cracker found herself staring for far too long into Aquaria’s clear eyes, taking her question more seriously than it was intended. _For you, anything,_ she thought to herself.

“For you, anything,” she said aloud. Her face grew hot as it registered. Had she messed up the letters? No, she realized with small relief, she had been on “F” anyway. Miz Cracker saw Aquaria’s lips part in surprise, no doubt noticing the strong blush she now sported. She thought she’d also seen her tongue dart out to lick her lips, just for a second, before she broke the silence— and sudden tension— with her next line.

“Girl, this is ridiculously sappy.” The line came out far more like Aquaria than like the persona she’d adopted for the scene. Miz Cracker thought that perhaps she was starting to realize what Monét had been saying. But then, Aquaria smiled sweetly, slipped back into character, and continued. “Have you something on your mind?”

“I very much want to kiss you right now.” It came out immediately and sincerely, without Miz Cracker intending it to. She closed her mouth with a snap and backed up a pace, certain that Aquaria could read all the very real emotions that were written on her face. Aquaria stood from her chair, advancing toward her quickly and closing the distance in a few steps. She leaned in close, wrapping her arms loosely around Miz Cracker’s shoulders, and nearly whispered her final line.

“Just kiss me already, then.”

She did. Miz Cracker leaned up to capture Aquaria’s lips with hers, and hoped to God she wasn’t wrong about Aquaria wanting this too. Clearly, she wasn’t, as she noticed that Aquaria wasn’t pulling away. Far from it: she was kissing _back_. Arms dropped from her shoulders to her hips as Aquaria leaned down into the kiss. Miz Cracker stood on her tip-toes, too lost in the moment to be embarrassed. They remained like that for several seconds, more than content, until Yuhua cleared her throat and Miz Cracker remembered that, hello, they had an audience. Reluctantly, she drew back from Aquaria and they both took the moment to bow goofily to their friends’ scattered applause.

 

“Great scene,” Blair said, smiling sincerely as she made her way to the front door.

“Oh, right,” replied Miz Cracker, quite flustered. “The scene. Uh, thanks.”

 

Soon, everyone had gone, save for Aquaria, Miz Cracker, and Monét. Monét, seeing the pair in the living room, quickly made herself busy in the kitchen, leaving them alone.

“So...” Miz Cracker began, unsure of where to start.

“So this is really happening, huh,” Aquaria finished for her.

“Yeah, I guess so.” A beat, then silence. Silence made Miz Cracker anxious. “Or not!” she continued nervously, “if you don’t want it to, or if you weren’t really into it or if it was just for the scene or—“

“Cracks,” Aquaria interrupted. “This is what I want.”

She slowly looked up to meet Aquaria’s eyes and suddenly they were kissing again, arms pulling each other closer and lips gliding upon lips. She lightly raked her fingernails down Aquaria’s spine, earning a shiver and a pleased sigh in response. Aquaria lifted her light body up onto Miz Cracker’s lap without losing contact with her mouth and goddamn if that wasn’t the hottest thing in the world. She felt Aquaria’s slender fingers move to grip her hair, while her own hands remained at Aquaria’s back. Eventually, breathlessly, they broke away, settling instead for resting their chins on each other’s shoulders, arms wrapped around each other’s waists.

From her position against Aquaria’s toned back, Miz Cracker saw Monét slip out of the kitchen. Monét looked directly at her, pointed to Aquaria and mouthed, _You’re welcome._

_Shut up,_ she mouthed back, settling in and shutting her eyes contentedly as Monét left the room once again.

They sat like that for several minutes, peaceful and quiet. Aquaria had taken to stroking Miz Cracker’s back, humming tunelessly. A comfortable silence had settled over them. Eventually, Aquaria spoke.

 

“So,” she said into Miz Cracker’s shoulder, “About that dinner date.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, everyone, thanks for reading! this is another fic that i just churned right out in one night with minimal editing so if you see a mistake anywhere please point it out!! any feedback that you have, positive or negative, is appreciated, just please be kind <3 i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
